Seth (cartoonist)
| birth_place = Clinton, Ontario | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Canadian | area = Cartoonist, Writer, Artist | alias = Seth | notable works = It's a Good Life Palookaville | awards = Ignatz Award, 1997 Eisner Award, 2005 Harvey Award, 2005 }} Seth is the Pen name of Gregory Gallant (born September 16, 1962 in Clinton, Canada), a Canadian cartoonist best known for his series Palookaville and his mock-autobiographical graphic novel, It's a Good Life. His drawing style is noted for being strongly influenced by the classic cartoonists of The New Yorker. His work is highly nostalgic, especially for the early-to-mid-20th Century period, and of Southern Ontario. His work also shows a great depth and breadth of knowledge of the history of comics and cartooning. He is the subject of the 2014 documentary film Seth's Dominion, which received the grand prize for best animated feature at the Ottawa International Animation Film Festival. Personal life Born in Clinton, Ontario, Seth attended the Ontario College of Art in Toronto. He currently lives in Guelph, Ontario, with his wife, Tania, and two cats. Career Seth's first published comics work was providing the artwork to the Vortex Comics series Mister X, shortly after Los Bros Hernandez left. He left after issue #13, and went into illustration for a few years. In 1990, he began his own series, Palooka-ville, which was one of the first series to be published by Montréal, Canada-based Drawn and Quarterly. It became part of a miniature boom in non-genre alternative comics from Canada in the 1990s. Seth, Chester Brown, and Joe Matt not only also began their own semi-autobiographical series at the same time, but were friends and sometimes depicted each other in their stories. Palooka-Ville began as a low-key chronicle of the artist's daily life but moved on to longer and more ambitious stories, including what was later collected as the graphic novel It's a Good Life. He is also a magazine illustrator and book designer, perhaps best known for his work designing the complete collection of Charles M. Schulz's classic comic strip Peanuts. The books, released by Fantagraphics Books in 25 separate volumes (so far) combine Seth's signature aesthetic with Schulz's minimalistic comic creation. Similarly, he is designing the Collected Doug Wright, and the John Stanley Library. He provided the artwork| of Aimee Mann's 2001 album Lost in Space. Clyde Fans, the story of two brothers whose trade in electric fans suffers and eventually goes out of business from the failure to adapt to the rise of air conditioning, was serialized in Palooka-ville. Seth's short graphic novel Wimbledon Green, about an eccentric comic-book collector, was published in November 2005. In April 2006, Penguin Classics released the revised Portable Dorothy Parker, with a jacket and French flaps designed and illustrated by Seth. He said, "It’s fun when you care about the project, definitely. In fact, I’ve been a commercial illustrator for years, besides being a cartoonist, and that's not fun. That's like the kind of thing, I find, you're just selling style in a way." Graphic novels From September 2006 to March 25, 2007, Seth serialized a graphic novel titled George Sprott (1894–1975), for the Funny Pages section of the New York Times Magazine. Selections from George Sprott were featured in Best American Comics 2009. In the liner notes of that publication, Seth announced he was expanding Sprott into a book, filling in gaps that were cut to meet the restraints given by NYTM. The book was published by Drawn & Quarterly in May 2009. Seth's affection for early- and mid-20th century Popular culture and his relative disdain for pop culture since then is a recurrent theme in his work, both in terms of the characters (who are often nostalgic for the period) and his artistic style. Although, as a teenager, he was a vocal fan of mainstream superhero comics; he even had a couple of fan letters published. Seth's artwork has landed on the cover of The New Yorker three times, which he said was a professional milestone he was happy to achieve. Seth will be collaborating with children's novelist Lemony Snicket in his upcoming series The Wrong Questions, starting with Book One: Who Could That Be At This Hour? released October 23, 2012.Sacbee.com Model buildings thumb|Seth's Dominion models on display at the [[wikipedia:Confederation Centre of the Arts|Confederation Centre of the Arts in Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island|]] A selection of Seth's original models (studies for his fictional city, Dominion) was included in an exhibition at the Phoenix Art Museum in Phoenix, AZ from April 21 through August 19, 2007.Phxart.com In a collaboration between the Kitchener-Waterloo Art Gallery, Seth, and RENDER, one of the buildings from Seth’s Dominion City project has been re-built as a walk-in theatre in KW|AG’s Eastman Gallery Awards Seth has won a number of industry awards throughout is career, and in 2011 was honoured by being the first cartoonist to win the literary Harbourfront Festival Prize. Bibliography Books and collections Other * (2002) Inner Drawings and Cover Art for the Record Lost In Space by Aimee Mann, Super Ego Records. * (2004) Editing, Illustrations and cover art for "Bannock, Beans & Black Tea" by J. H. Gallant - Montreal: Drawn and Quarterly, ISBN 1-896597-78-5 * (2005) Design and Inner drawings for "Christmas Days", by Derek McCormack, Anansi, 2005, ISBN 978-0-88784-193-4. * (2006) Forty Books of Interest: A Supplement to Comic Art No. 8 * (2007) Design and Inner drawings for "Cocktail Culture", by Mark Kingwell, 2007, ISBN 978-1-84627-114-4 * (2008) Design and Inner drawings for "The Idler's Glossary," by Joshua Glenn and Mark Kingwell, Biblioasis, 2008, ISBN 978-1-897231-46-3. * (2009) Cover of the Criterion Collection's DVD release of Leo McCarey's Make Way for Tomorrow (spine #505). * (2011) Design and Inner drawings for "The Wage Slave's Glossary," by Joshua Glenn and Mark Kingwell, Biblioasis, 2011, ISBN 978-1-926845-17-3. * (2013) Cover of the Criterion Collection's Blu-ray/DVD release of Charlie Chaplin's "City Lights" (spine #680). References }} Further reading * External links * *Seth at the Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Quirky Canadian Leads the Return of the Classic Graphic Novel, Globe and Mail, August 6, 2005 * "Retro Man", Toronto Life, December 2005 * An audio slide show from Toronto Life profile * "Q&A: Seth", The Walrus, August 21, 2008 * Interview With Seth : Writer and Artist of Clyde Fans and Palookaville Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:People from Huron County Category:Alternative cartoonists Category:Canadian comics artists Category:Canadian comics writers Category:Canadian cartoonists Category:Canadian graphic novelists Category:People from Guelph Category:OCAD University alumni Category:Harbourfront Festival Prize winners Category:Harvey Award winners for Special Award for Excellence in Presentation Category:Eisner Award winners for Best Publication Design Category:Ignatz Award winners for Outstanding Artist Category:Pseudonymous artists Category:Pseudonymous writers